The invention relates to a spark plug with a pressure measuring device claim. In a known spark plug the pressure measuring device which is mounted within the spark plug housing is separated from the insulator and also from the combustion chamber by a thin walled inserted element. Therefore, the housing itself has only a relative thin outer wall and in view of the separate insert element the structure of the spark plug is expensive and complicated. In view of the inserted element the pressure measuring device reacts relatively sluggishly.